New Champion New problems
by DemonicSin69
Summary: Marcus is the newest champion selected by a newly christened legendary as such he will have to face powerful factions and bloodthirsty foes but that's not his biggest problem. His biggest problem is he's the only MALE Will he be able to survive when all the other champions and legendary's either want to fuck his brains out or blow is brains out (and not in the good way)Anthro/harem
1. Chapter 1 A Chance

NEW CHAMPION NEW PROBLEMS

Marcus walked down the pitch black streets of New Moon city, the only light in the darkness was a few dimly glowing street lights. Some would say he was walking on the bad side of town but in his opinion every side of town was the bad side. New Moon City may sound like a pleasant place to live but it was far from it. Crooked and lazy cops meant that crime ran rampant all around the city, Drugs, robberies, gambling, gang violence and Underground Street fighting were all common place in the once proud city.

At first glance Marcus may seem like he was about to commit any number of crimes wearing all black cargo pants, black boots and a black hoodie with the hood up covering his face, it would be easy to suspect he was up to no good…and you'd be right. Marcus was born and raised on the streets and learned quickly that if you wanted to have anything in New Moon City you had to fight for it. You had to be clever somewhat crazy, and not willing to take shit from anybody. Marcus had taken the saying fight for your keep to heart which would explain why his hands were currently wrapped in shadow boxing wraps. In Marcus mind it was the lesser of the evils that the city offered. That being said no everything in New Moon City was terrible there was a number shelters and orphanages run by kind hearted volunteers and despite what you might think even the worse scum of the city weren't low enough to target those types of places.

Marcus had actually grown up in a shelter it was where he met some of his closest friends. Being a Hydreigon morph he had always been a bit odd mostly on the account that he had been born with a rare strain of Pokerus that restricted certain attributes of his genes meaning that instead of being a traditional morph he looked pretty much like a normal human. The virus had also altered his original color his skin was tan while his hair was pure white though his eyes maintained the original crimson coloring. Marcus didn't mind his odd appearance he actually liked his white hair and caramel skin it made him different and exotic and had gotten him in bed with more than a few women who had odd taste. The biggest downside to his strain of Pokerus was that it blocked the genes that allowed him to use his Pokémon moves leaving him with just his natural stats.

That was another reason Marcus had chosen to become a fighter in the ring Pokémon moves were forbidden and fighters that violated those rules faced a harsh penalty. While most people believed in the saying 'No honor among thieves' they'd be wrong. Because of New moon cities lack of law enforcement a lot of big time mobsters constantly rolled through the city everything from Mafia bosses to arms dealers, corrupt politicians, and even dirty high ranking military figures came to bet big money on the fights. Therefore if a fighter violated the rules of the ring they usual fucked over someone with a lot of money and connections…needless to say the punishments were server. After all Pokémon moves were forbidden because no one wanted to see a one sided fight based on type advantages that was boring and wouldn't bring in nearly as much cash or be as brutal as a traditional bare knuckle brawl.

It was partially thanks to those rules that Marcus had done so well, while he didn't have any sort of formal training when it came to fighting but if a Hydreigon was good at anything it was being brutal…how else would they have earn their tittle as the 'Brutal Pokémon' in the Pokedex. That being said Marcus was more brutal than most just because he had never had the luxury of having his Pokémon moves to fall back on if he ever got into a jam, it was always either take a beating or be the one giving it, for him the choice was obvious.

Marcus barely paid attention to where he was going his feet already knew the path to wear he needed to be letting him zone out as heavy rock music blasted through his headphones. No one was stupid enough to try to mug him as he always wore his trademark black hoodie with two white grim reapers on the back and the words 'No Salvation for the Wicked' across the top. The hoodie was what had earned him his tittle of the grim reaper in the ring and as cliché and cheesy as it was he still fucking loved it. The zoned out fighter was forced to come back to reality when he was stopped from going into a building by a large Snorlax morph who was guarding the entrance and if his bulk wasn't enough to deter any trouble makers than the 12 gauge pump action shotgun resting on his shoulder sure was.

"Where do you think you're going there's a private party tonight" The Snorlax grunted. Of course private party meant that the building had been reserved by some high rollers and only select individuals were allowed inside.

"I have an invitation" Marcus said pulling down his hood to reveal his face.

"Oh shit Marcus I didn't know you were fighting tonight" The Snorlax that Marcus now recognized as one of his buddies named Evan said in shock.

"Yeah it was pretty short notice but I'm supposed to be going against some Infernape named 'Beast' know anything about him" Marcus asked. Evan was a big fan of underground fighting and followed all the best fighters it was one of the reasons he and Marcus became friends in the first place.

"Only that he's only lost a handful of matches in the last two years" Evan answered.

"I see well I hope he's ready to lose one more" Marcus grinned.

"Haha well don't beat him too bad I don't want to get stuck on clean up duty again" Evan chuckled.

"No promises" Marcus shrugged as Evan moved to the side to let him by.

"I figured…oh by the way Lloyd is the DJ tonight was I suggest sticking around for the after party oh and Yvette is here again" Evan said giving Marcus a heads up.

"Thanks I'll see you after the fight" Marcus nodded walking past Evan into the building which severed as a three story club if you didn't count the basement. The ground floor was your basic club with a huge dance floor raised DJ booth a few raised stages with stripper poles and a wall to wall bar, the second floor was the V.I.P section with a smaller bar and dance floor private and booths and the third floor was all private rooms where you can probably guess what happens. As Marcus made his way through the first floor heading to the back corner that had two Machoke Morphs guarding a staircase he was cut off by a girl around his age about 18 or 19 she had bright sapphire eyes and was wearing a red hoodie with oversized sleeves and black streaks running out from the center in a weird sort of design that Marcus for some odd reason really liked and even though Marcus had known her for a few months he still could figure out what kind of Morph she was. She had short blood red hair that reached her neck, large light sapphire eyes, pale skin and two blade like black horns that slanted forwards towards her eyes on either side of her head.

"Hey Marcus what's up" Yvette asked wrapping him in a quick hug.

"Heading down stairs for a fight you coming Marcus asked. He had met her a few months back when she got into it with one of the local thugs that was determined to take her up to the third floor when she refused he tried to get some of his buddies to help him take her by force. Marcus who had been drinking at the bar at the time and had been irritated about his most recent fight being canceled, Marcus didn't need much of a reason to throw a punch on good day was happy for the excuse to knock some heads and quickly started a brawl that ended up with the thug and his three friends unconscious and left Marcus with only a sore jaw and bruised cheek.

After that Yvette bought him a drink as a thank you and explained that she was from a city nearby and had traveled to New Moon city for the crazy night life. Marcus of course laughed at her and explained that if she wasn't careful she could end up in a really bad spot since others weren't very likely help her out since she wasn't a local. After a few more drinks and a lot of badgering on Yvette's part Marcus caved and decided to show her around the town after introducing her to a few of his friends and getting to know her better they exchanged numbers and texted each other pretty often she even came to a few of his fights.

"Sure thing you can buy me a drink after you win" Yvette smirked.

"Whatever" Marcus sighed leading her towards the staircase where the two Machoke quickly stepped aside to allow them to pass. The loud music from the club quickly faded as they traveled down several flights of stairs before coming to a long hallway lined with doors on both sides at the end of the dimly lit hall cheers could be heard along with the sounds of fist hitting flesh. Outside one of the doors stood a female Houndoom morph wearing a short red skirt and a black lace blouse that showed off ample amounts of cleavage.

"Yo Hannah I'm guessing you're gonna be in my corner tonight" Marcus said as he approached his usual room.

"I'm always in your corner or did you forget that" Hannah smiled leaning forward a bit to give him a better view of her cleavage.

"I'm guessing your dad has some big money of this fight" Marcus said as Hannah opened the door scowling as Yvette walked in behind Marcus. She and Marcus went way back from when he was just a Deino and she was Houndour her dad who was the biggest arms dealer in the surrounding cities had never been a fan of her friendship with Marcus but because he would do anything for his little girl to be happy he allowed it. It wasn't until Marcus matured into a Hydreigon which pretty much meant that his base stats just increased since the Pokerus block his morph traits so he didn't change physically except for a his body packing on more muscle….anyway it wasn't until he matured into a Hydreigon and started winning matches as a fighter that Hannah's Dad saw him as a potential money maker and decided to invest in him setting up matches and bringing in other big spenders to bet on his fights lead to a mutually profitable relationship.

Unknown to Marcus Hannah had always had a thing for him but had been holding back until she evolved since her size as a Houndour wouldn't have allowed for much _fun_ between the two and he had fully matured at 16 she knew she would have to wait plus her dad would have killed him before a year ago. Much to her displeasure she was a late bloomer that didn't happen until about six months ago right around the time Yvette showed and started digging her claws into Marcus the frustration alone was enough to make her want to bite the bitch's head off but for now she would tolerate her…at least until she went into heat and then she would take Marcus on the ride of his life.

"Yeah of course you can count on getting a bigger cut than normal if you win" Hannah smiled sitting down on the small couch in the corner of the room.

"I'll win so just tell your dad to have my cut ready" Marcus said pulling off his hoody and T-shirt giving both girls an unobstructed view of his muscled upper body a few scars only served to make him look even more delectable. "So what do you know about Beast" Marcus asked as he started stretching.

"He an exceptionally brutal fighter and has broken at least one of his opponents bones in his last 10 fights" Hannah said doing her best not to drool over Marcus.

"Damn looks like you might have a run for your money this time" Yvette said giving Marcus an approving stare.

"That only makes things more interesting" Marcus grinned cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. There was a knock on the door and someone yelled 'You got one minute…your entrance music is you cue to enter the ring'

"Got it" Marcus yelled.

"Well we better go find some seats it's probably a full house tonight" Yvette said standing up she gave Marcus a peck on the cheek for luck.

"Don't worry my dad has a few seats reserved for us" Hannah got up kissing Marcus on the other cheek. "Got anything new for your entrance music tonight" Hannah asked.

"Yeah play 'I Get Wicked' by thousand foot krutch'" Marcus said taking his phone headphones and keys out of his pockets.

"Alright we'll be cheering for you" Hannah smiled.

"Kick his ass" Yvette smirked.

Marcus just nodded bouncing on the balls of his feet he double checked his wraps before throwing a few punches at the wall the solid contact and lack of pain made him grin as adrenaline was already pumping through his veins. A few seconds went by and Marcus walked out of the room the sound of cheering seemed to have gotten louder and the hallway seemed to almost vibrate as music started blasting over speakers signaling him that it was time to head to the ring. Walking down the hall Marcus emerged right on the drop of his entrance song and the crowds cheering got even louder as he made his way into the ring bouncing around the caged ring a few times before settling into a corner marked with red tape.

As soon as he got settled 'Burn it to the ground' by Nickelback started blasting and out of the opposite hallway Marcus could see his opponent a six foot tall Infernape morph flaming red and yellow brown and white fur covering his muscled body the only piece of clothing he wore was a pair of black workout shorts, as he walked into the ring giving Marcus a death stare. The music cut and a Jigglypuff morph wearing a black swimsuit entered the ring holding a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman this is the moment you've all been waiting for a one on one no limit fight between New Moon City's own 'Grim Reaper'" the Jigglypuff pointed to Marcus as cheers rang out he slide his thumb across next in a classic executioners taunt. "And Lavaridge's 'Beast'" the Jigglypuff pointed at the Infernape who beat on his chest and howled as more cheers rang out. "This match is over only when one fighters submits is knocked out or is rendered unable to continue the fight due to injuries…now that the rules have been made clear fighters tear each other apart" The Jigglypuff quickly made her way out of the ring as Marcus and Beast charged each other.

Marcus connected with a hard left hook to the jaw and received a right straight from beast at the same time. Both fighters shook off the blows and came back even harder. Beast slammed Marcus ribs with a powerful roundhouse but Marcus barely flinched as he caught the kick and lifted Beast of the ground, which was pretty impressive considering he was only 5'8, before slamming the fire monkey into the ground he managed to get a few heavy punches in before Beast kicked him away and spring boarded back to his feet. The two clashed again smashing each other with heavy punches Marcus landed several hooks to Beast face while he took a dozen body shots. Using his size Beast forced Marcus into a clinch where he used his height and weight to back him up into the cage. Knee after knee slammed into Marcus ribs and stomach as Beast had complete control. Cheers and Boo's rang out as Beast continued to punish Marcus body with knees. Finally having enough Marcus smashed his head into Beast nose breaking it with a satisfying crack. The stunned Beast was force on the defensive as Marcus dominated him with hard and quick punches forcing them back to the middle of the ring. Punch after punch connected with beast jaw as Marcus showed off what all that time on the heavy bag had done to pay off in the ring. Finally a hard uppercut sent Beast down to the floor where he growled dazed spitting out blood.

"Get the fuck up these people paid good money for a fight and I'm determined to let them get their money's worth" Marcus yelled and the crowd's cheers got even louder. Beast shook his head realizing that Marcus was allowing him time to recover was a huge humiliation and he roared and tackled Marcus to the ground he tried to pin down an arm in order to get enough leverage to break it.

"I'm going to break you" Beast growled trying to beat Marcus with brute strength. Marcus did his best to beat against Beast sides and ribs trying to get him off but he was at a disadvantage as he had no idea what to do on the ground. Eventual the Infernape managed to get a hold on one arm and Marcus screamed as he felt his arm start to be twisted at the wrong angle. Doing the only thing he could think of Marcus twisted his body and brought his knee up as hard as he could feeling it connect with something solid he did it again and again until he was able to pull his arm free and roll Beast off of him.

Scrambling back to his feet Marcus saw Beast bleeding from the side of his head and figured that's what he had been kneeing. Again Beast charged forward going to tackle Marcus to the ground only this time Marcus was ready was Beast lunged forwards Marcus brought his knee up hitting the Infernape square in the jaw. Not wasting anytime Marcus lunged forwards grabbing both of Beast legs Marcus lifted him into the air before taking a few steps and slamming him into the ground with all his strength knocking the wind out of him. Quickly getting into a full mount Marcus rained down blows on Beast face until blood coated his wraps and Beast stopped moving, getting to his feet he raised his hands in victory as cheers exploded around him. The Jigglypuff morph rushed back into the ring screaming at the top of her lungs "And there you have it with a total time of 4 minutes 34 seconds New Moon City's 'Grim Reaper' claims Lavaridge's 'Beast' as his newest victim making this his 15th straight victory is there anyone who can stop him from claiming more souls you'll have to wait until his next fight to find out".

Marcus made his way out of the ring heading through the crowd who cheered and parted as he walked to a roped off section where several men and women wearing dresses and suits were sitting along with Hannah and Yvette. "Ahh Marcus my boy that was one hell of a fight" a Mega Houndoom yelled wearing an all-black 3 piece suit.

"Thanks Derek I assume you made quite a profit judging by the disappointed looks of you fellows" Marcus grunted.

"Sure as hell did the odds were 20 to 1 and they weren't in your favor" Derek laughed.

"Always the underdog huh" Marcus frowned.

"Nothing to get upset over…after all just look at the payout" Derek pulled out a fist sized roll of money wrapped in rubber bands and tossed it to Marcus who caught it. "25% off the top just like we agreed" Derek smiled.

"How much did I make this time" Marcus asked placing the roll in his pocket.

"Almost 35grand those aren't small bills after all" Derek laughed.

"Pretty good for a fight that lasted less than 5 minute" Marcus grinned.

"Your telling me I could buy a new house with my cut…anyway if you'll excuse us we need to finish out conversation about a new shipment of weapons intended for the military that might just disappear and end up in the Black Fang Mafia's hands" Derek said going back to his previous conversation.

"Ladies how about we get out of here and I buy you two a drink" Marcus said holding out his arms the two girls quickly took the invitation and the trio walked back towards Marcus changing room so he could grab his things. Along the way however Yvette's phone rang and she scowled declaring that she had to take the call and headed upstairs ahead of them. Quickly making her way through the crowded club out a back door and into a quite alleyway Yvette finally answered the phone.

"Hello….yes I know I'm running out of time…..yes I have found one but they're a little different than what seems to be the norm….well I haven't yet but I have a good feeling they'll say yes…..uh-huh well I guess you could say they're a little rough around the edges but they've got a lot of potential and I think they'll be just the thing we need to get wheels turning again….okay well hopefully I'll see you later tonight with them in tow" Yvette hung up the phone and sighed as she thought about best way to proceed with her plan.

"It's about time you got back" Marcus yelled over the music as Yvette made her way to the bar. "That call must've been important"

"You have no idea" Yvette shook her head.

"Order whatever you want It's on me…as you can see Hannah's already taking advantage of my generosity" Marcus chuckled as the Houndoom next to him had several empty shit glasses in front of her.

"Well in that case let me get a cranberry and Vodka" Yvette yelled at the bar tender.

"Come on Marcus let's dance" Hannah hiccupped.

"Are you sure you haven't had too much to drink" Marcus asked.

"I'm fine just a little buzzed now let's go" Hannah grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Yvette watched the two while sipping her drink, she frowned as it didn't take long for Hannah to start grinding her ass against Marcus.

"Might as well just start fucking on the dance floor" Yvette mumbled into her glass watching as the way Hannah moved her hips and shook her ass made her skirt ride up as she grinded against Marcus crotch. Not that anyone else besides Yvette noticed after all that sort of thing was common place the dance floor was pretty much the place to get whoever you wanted to sleep with warmed up before you either took them home or upstairs to the private rooms. Yvette sighed to herself she was sure if it wasn't for her oversized hoodie she would probably be getting hounded by men trying to get her out on the dance floor. Marcus had been lucky enough to catch a few glimpses at her without her hoodie and had always complemented her on how her body made him want to steal her for a night which made her happy she knew she was hot it was just nice to hear someone else shared her opinion.

After almost half an hour and two more cranberry an d vodka's Hannah came back to the bar grabbing a shot for the road as her dad said that they needed to handle something important she hugged Yvette goodbye before heading out the door. Marcus came back a few minutes later having went to say hi to Lloyd. The two of them had a few more drinks and talked for almost another hour with Marcus managing to get a few dances out of her before things started getting too wild on the dance floor. "Well it's been fun but I have an errand to run so I'll catch you later" Marcus said paying off their tab.

"Actually do you mind if I tag along…I really don't have anything to do back home so you know I'd rather hang out with you than be bored" Yvette made up an excuse quickly.

"Sure I really don't mind" Marcus said putting on his hoodie and leading her to the door. Marcus lead the two of them through a maze of streets and back alleys before they finally stopped in front of an old but intact building with a rusted playground next to it. "It's late so I hope she still up Arceus knows that she has her hands full all day. Marcus walked up to the door and knocked a few times before waiting for an answer. After almost a minute the front door creeped open and a Chansey morph opened the door wearing an over-sized t-shirt and sweat pants she looked to be in her mid-twenties. "Hey Chelsey glad I managed to catch you before you went to sleep" Marcus smiled giving the older girl a hug.

"Marcus what are you doing here so late" Chelsey asked.

"I came to make a delivery" Marcus smirked pulling out the roll of money he'd won earlier and splitting it almost in half before giving the slightly larger half to Chelsey who gasped at the amount of money he was handing her.

"Marcus there's no way I can take this" Chelsey hissed "Besides if anyone found out you were giving out charity like this do you know how much face you would lose in the city"

"That's why no one is going to find out and yes your taking this money your mother ran this orphanage her whole life and if it wasn't for her I would've turned out a lot worse…I know taking over for her after her passing hasn't been easy and you know I try to help out whenever I can" Marcus said pushing the money at her again which she reluctantly accepted. "Marcus you always give me a portion of your winnings and I be lying if I said the couple thousand dollars every few weeks isn't a blessing but this is a large amount of money people are going to start suspecting things especially with you coming around to help out with the kids occasionally" Chelsey said concerned for her friend.

"So what if anyone gets nosey just tell them we're sleeping together and I like to make sure that my girl is well taken care of" Marcus laughed.

"What are you crazy….I mean now that you mention it that would be believable and you are better looking than most of the guys I've slept with before" Chelsey said placing her finger on her lip.

"Just most of the guys" Marcus teased.

"Haha maybe…anyway if anyone ask that's what I'll them just be prepared to face the backlash this might cause because I'm going to come up with the most raunchy, freaky, and dirty sex stories about us" Chelsey smirked.

"Jeez and you call yourself a child care provider" Marcus shook his head.

"So that doesn't mean I don't like a night of fun every now and then" Chelsey stuck her tongue out. "Anyway you should come by sometime soon Anna has been missing you and you know she just has the biggest crush on you I've ever seen " Chelsey smirked referring to a recently evolved Fraxure morph.

"Sure thing I'll swing by sometime this week" Marcus said before waving goodbye.

"Who knew that the brutal underground fighter had such a soft side" Yvette teased as they walked away from the orphanage. Marcus just shrugged in response. They walked through the city in silence for a few minutes before Yvette decided to speak up.

"Hey Marcus can I ask you something?" Yvette asked.

"You just did" Marcus chuckled.

"You know what I meant you ass" Yvette said playfully pushing him.

"Yeah sure ask away" Marcus answered.

"Okay well do you like New Moon city…you know the way it is right now" Yvette proceeded cautiously.

"You know I used to hate this fucking place but now I realize that regardless of its reputation it's my home. It's just a fucked up place with fucked up people and even though I wouldn't piss on most of the people here if they were on fire, there are a few good people here that are still trying to scrape out an honest living" Marcus sighed.

"So are you saying you would change it if you could that you would try to make it a better place for people like Chelsey" Yvette asked.

"If I could sure why not…but I'm just as bad as most of the people here in case you forgot, I'm an underground fighter I beat the shit out of people for a living. I mean most cops are crooked along with the military so what the hell could I do to make a difference, The best case scenario is I dress up like an idiot in the middle of the night and go around beating up robbers and rapist and there's way too many of those to stop single handedly and I'd probably get shot or just flat out killed because news flash I can't use any Pokémon moves" Marcus sighed.

"But what if there was a way...what if there was a way for you to truly make a difference. Not just in New Moon city but around the entire world would you take that chance if it was offered" Yvette pressured.

"What the hell are you talking about I'm a street fight not some Arceus damn super hero" Marcus frowned.

"Marcus what do you know about 'Champions'" Yvette asked.

"Huh you mean the people that are hand selected by the legends as their personal warriors the ones that are supposed to keep corruption and shit like that under control" Marcus answered.

"Yeah" Yvette nodded.

"What a fucking joke seriously it's like a bad children's tale first off why would legends who are powerful as all hell need personal warriors they could just annihilate anyone that pissed them off…and secondly even if they were real what the fuck have those so called 'Champions been doing the last few decades seriously look at the state of the world if I could throw a stone from here to any place in the world 8 times out of ten I'd hit someone that was involved in some sort of corruption…I mean it's a nice little fantasy for kids that maybe someday they could grow up to be some Legendries 'Chosen one' but let's face reality here the legends don't give a rats ass about us…and why should they most of us are trash that aren't worth saving anyway " Marcus growled.

Yvette looked at him she had never seen him like this so bitter and angry like he was frustrated with the entire world and everyone in it. "Marcus that's not true most people have just lost their way, and I know for a fact that you aren't beyond saving. I just watched give away over half of your winnings from a fight you damn near got your arm broken in to an orphanage without asking for anything in return. You've been helping to practically raise some of those kids…to them you are hope, hope that one day they can be like you" Yvette said strongly.

"What hope Yvette hope that maybe one day they can learn to hurt people well enough to make money off of" Marcus yelled.

"Hope that one day they can make a difference" Yvette yelled back.

"Oh please I just chose the lesser evil" Marcus scoffed.

"Sometimes the lesser evil can do more good than the greatest hero's" Yvette said forcing him to look at her.

"If there was a way for me to make a difference I'd take it in a heartbeat…but even if there was such a thing as 'Champions' what dumbass legend would pick me…I'm just an orphaned street fighter whose parents didn't even want him because he was born with a strain of Pokerus that might as well have turned him into a cripple and just happened to be born into one of the shiest cities in the entire fucking world" Marcus spat.

"I would" Yvette said power starting to radiate from her body as it took on a crimson glow. Marcus shielded his face with his arms as crimson aura started to whip violently around Yvette's body. After almost a minute the aura died down and floating in front of him in all of its glory was Yveltal the legendary Destruction Pokémon.

"What the fuck Yvette you're a legendary" Marcus yelled in awe.

"Uh-huh" Yvette answered with a grin.

"I'm not bowing to you just so you know" Marcus said after a moment of being stunned making Yvette laugh."So what should i call you now Yvette or Yveltal" Marcus asked.

"Whichever one you prefer I only came up with the name Yvette so i wouldn't give away who I was" Yvette answered.

"I see in that case i think i'll keep calling you Yvette" Marcus said, Yvette nodded and then continued with what she had to say.

"Marcus if you will accept the position I would like for you to be my 'Champion'…and before you answer allow to say this by becoming my champion I'm not asking to become an Arceus sent hero of justice, I'm just asking you to continue to be the lesser evil" Yvette spoke her every word emanating an overwhelming power.

"Before I answer I need to know…why me with all the other legendries, with all the power you have why pick someone like me" Marcus asked.

"As powerful as the legends are we cannot change the entire fate of the world as Arceus has forbidden it…we cannot force our will on the earth using our powers as it would take away your free will, all we can do is try to the world on the right path and wipe out corruption wherever it appears…as for why would I chose you the answer is simple, it's because you are who you are you've grown up in a city that offered you nothing and managed to make something of yourself in the best possible way. Your aren't a saint but at the same time you're not a demon that prays on the weak…and think about I'm the destruction Pokémon I don't want some uptight by the book cut and dry champion I want someone who can walk the line of right and wrong and cross that line when need be someone who knows hardship and isn't some sheltered princess. Someone who isn't a total savage but can crack skulls when the need arises" Yvette answered.

"But I can't use any Pokémon moves" Marcus managed to blurt out.

"Oh shit I almost forgot" Yvette's body glowed once more as she transformed back into her human form and pulled a syringe from her hoodie pocket.

"IS that…"

"Yup it's the cure for your strain of Pokerus once cured you will have complete access to all the moves of your particular breed along with a few small changes to your body…also know that if you accept my offer you will receive some of my power making all your stats increase by over five times their maximum and you will also receive my ability 'Dark aura' along with a few other things that we can go over at a later time if you accept" Yvette smiled.

"Will I be able to come back and visit my friends at some point" Marcus asked.

"Of course during your free time you'll be able to visit but be warned you can no longer street fight, and a lot of your time is going to be taken up with training initially so you won't have much time to visit" Yvette admitted. Marcus looked at her overwhelmed by everything he had just been told slowly he reached out his hand taking the syringe.

"If that's what it takes then I'll accept" he said stabbing himself in the arm. Yvette watched as Marcus messy white hair turned pitch black with streaks of dark blue and purple. Black scales covered his skin as he grew dark purple claws a scaly tail grew out of the base of his spine pushing its way out of his pants and six black wings spouted out of his back.

"So how do I look" Marcus asked.

Yvette was stunned as instead of taking away from his looks his new features made him more handsome in her opinion. "You look great" she answered truthfully.

"I feel different" Marcus said his wings flapping a few times as he turned back to look at them.

"You can always revert to your original form….all you have to do is think about the way you looked before" Yvette informed. Marcus nodded and closed his eyes after a few moments his Pokémon features faded away leaving him looking mostly the same as he had before with the exception of smaller purple claws and black streaks in his hair. "Yeah you won't completely revert back to your original from but your Pokémon traits will be greatly suppressed, most champions have to learn the other way around but they all possess the ability to reveal or suppress their Pokémon features" Yvette stated.

"I see huh so when do I get that power boost you were telling me about" Marcus asked.

"As soon as we seal our contract" Yvette answered.

"I see what is it like a paper I sign or more of a blood pact" Marcus asked.

"Well it's more towards the second one" Yvette admitted with a small blush.

"Well let's get to it" Marcus said eager to finalize their new position as Legendary and Champion.

"Okay close your eyes" Yvette ordered. Marcus obeyed and was surprised when a second later he felt her lips on his and was even more surprised when she forced her tongue into his mouth after a few seconds the warm taste of copper and iron hit his tongue and Yvette pulled away from the kiss telling him to swallow. Once again he obeyed and immediately he felt like his body went into overdrive for a few seconds before calming down.

"Wow that was amazing" Marcus smirked making Yvette blush as she was sure he was talking about their kiss. "What are you getting all embarrassed about it's not like you haven't done this before" Marcus teased before seeing the look on her face.

"Actually you're my first 'Champion' ever…anyway now that you have my blood your stats will have increased but you won't be able to use more than half your power if you don't revert to your morph form…also now that our bond has been established we will also be able to sense where each other are and speak through telepathy if need be" Yvette said wiping the stray blood off her lips.

"That's pretty useful "Marcus admitted.

"Indeed" Yvette agreed.

"Now we should head to the hall of origins to introduce you to the other legends and their champions" Yvette said.

"What about all my stuff in my apartment" Marcus asked.

"It will all be moved to your new quarters in the hall of origins" Yvette informed.

"Okay well that handles that is there anything I need to know about the other Legends or Champion" Marcus asked as Yvette created a black crimson lined portal.

"Ummm…yeah it's not really a big deal or anything but…you're kinda going to be the only male" Yvette said scratching the back of her head.

"You're shitting me right" Marcus said giving her a deadpan stare.

"Nope but I'm sure the others won't mind since it's not a rule or anything" Yvette said nervously.

"Great out of the frying pan and into the fire" Marcus rolled his eyes as Yvette grabbed him pulling him through the portal. A weightless darkness engulfed them for a few seconds before the emerged into a bright light, the sudden return of gravity almost made Marcus fall flat on his face. "Well that's going to take some getting used to" he grunted.

"Ah Yvette I see you finally found a Champion" A voice said right behind Marcus making him jump. Turning around he saw what could only be the god of all Pokémon an Arceus morph wearing a white and gold trimmed form fitting dress that hugged her almost otherworldly curves, with golden heels.

"Yes Lady Arceus I have this is Marcus the Hydreigon morph I was telling you about" Yvette answered with a bow, which Marcus was too stunned to copy and he just stood slack jawed staring at Arceus not only because she was the alpha of all pokemon but because he wasn't expecting her to be so gorgeous and it made him think that if all the other legends and champions were as hot as Arceus and Yvette than maybe things weren't going to be so bad.

"I see well I have to say you chose quite the handsome champion" Arceus smiled giving Marcus a friendly wink.

"Thank you Arceus…I mean Lady Arceus" Marcus stammered.

"Haha I'm sure this must all be a bit overwhelming giving your humble and rough background…but remember this Master Marcus, it is not where you come from but where you end up that defines your worth. You started with nothing and now you are a champion in the Hall of Origins you've already had quite the journey for someone barely into adulthood and there is still much ahead of you." Arceus smiled.

"I can't promise much just that I'll do whatever I can to help make a difference" Marcus said scratching the back of his head he felt like Arceus might be expecting too much out of him.

"That's all that I can ask…anyway let us head to the meeting hall all of the legends and current champions have gathered and are eagerly awaiting to meet the newest addition to our ranks" Arceus said leading the way down a long hallway. Eventually they came to a massive set of double doors that had to be two stories tall, Arceus held out her hand and almost as if sensing her presence the doors swung inward revealing an absolutely massive gathering hall with a podium front of the room while rows of raised seats surrounded it, allowing every row a clear view of the front of the room. As Arceus walked in every Legend and current Champion rose to their feet and bow greeting her formally. "Will all of you sit down you all know how much I hate formalities" Arceus said placing her palm on her forehead she swore they all did this just to annoy her. "Anyway we have all gathered here in order to formally welcome Yvette's first champion into our ranks…as a word of caution Yvette's chosen one comes from a very different background than most of you and I expect you all to respect that fact" Arceus said in a stern tone before motioning for Yvette and Marcus to come in.

Taking a deep breath the pair strolled forward to stand next to Arceus, as expected there was a fair amount of shock at discovering that the newest champion was a male and while most of the legends seemed neutral to the idea with a few either smiling or frowning at him, the champions were a completely different story showing much more emotion, while some looked at Marcus with interest other seemed to smirk mischievously a few seemed as neutral to him as their legends and a few were flat out snarling at him or frowning in distaste. Marcus could almost feel the weight of their stares it was intimidating enough being in a room full of the most powerful Pokemorphs on the planet and the fact that all of them were extremely attractive females didn't help.

"Greeting first I want to thank you all for gathering here I know that it's late and most of you were probably sleeping so thank you…I'd like to introduce you all to Marcus Kale my new and first Champion. If anyone of you have any questions for us please don't hesitate to ask" Yvette said evenly.

"Yvette while I admit that I 'am surprised that your champion is a male, I have to say I more curious about his background" Palkia asked.

"Well Marcus here is from New Moon city" Yvette answered which immediately started a round of murmuring.

"I see and Marcus if I may ask who were you're parents and what was their profession" Palkia asked again.

"I was abandoned by my parents before I could walk I don't remember what they looked like yet alone what their names and professions were" Marcus answered trying to avoid scowling like he always did whenever he had to think or talk about his parents.

"So you're an orphan how did you manage to survive until now New Moon City is a hell hole from what I heard" Giratina asked.

"It wasn't easy if it wasn't for a local orphanage I probably wouldn't have lasted long once I was old enough I started doing whatever it took to get by" Marcus replied.

"Struggle can bring out the best and worst in people…I hope that it brought out the best in you" Mewtwo stated.

"I hope so too" Marcus smiled at her, surprised when she gave him a slight smile back seemingly pleased with his response.

"Okay I've had about enough of this are we really going to let this piece of trash become a champion I mean serious. Most of us champions come from long and pristine families I mean to say we're the cream of the fucking crop putting it mildly, so are really going to accept this bottom feeder" A Typhlosion morph growled slamming her fist together.

"Lady Ho-oh will you please control your champion Cindy has no right to speak to Marcus that way" Lugia snarled.

"Now what kind of Legend would I be if I didn't let her speak her mind or is she no longer aloud to have an opinion regarding how we should deal with those of a lower breed" Ho-oh replied glaring down her fellow legend.

"Lady Ho-oh you will watch the way you speak to my Champion regardless of your point of view on his background Marcus is my Champion and he will be treated with respect" Yvette hissed.

"Oh sure I suppose next you'll want me to stop treading on ants you're just as pathetic as your sorry excuse for a champion" Ho-oh spat.

"Lower breed huh…I guess that explains why the world is in such a shitty state. I guess you believe unless someone was raised with anything other than a silver spoon in their mouth they're just garbage…how shallow you wouldn't last five minutes on the streets I grew up on" Marcus growled angrily.

"You will watch the way you talk to my Legend you worm" Cindy said standing up.

"And your Legend will watch the way she speaks to mine…you think I'm intimidated by you…please. Do you know what it's like to sleep outside and ten feet of snow or to get thrown in a frozen river and left for dead, to watch the police roll by while you're getting beat within an inch of your life just because you're too weak to fight back, to have to fight tooth and nail just to make it to the next day…of course you don't. I sure you come from a lovely home full of privilege where mommy and daddy shower you with love and affection and kissed every little boo-boo you got as a child, where you were the popular girl at school who always got the best grades and was the star of the volleyball team where you got a brand new car at sixteen and a limo for prom…I know people that would literally kill you for a decent pair of shoes. If you think I'm from a lower breed fine but guess what the lower breed that you're talking about is almost 60% of the fucking population because the other 40% is either corrupt or too rich to give damn, but not us from the lower breed. We struggle, we fight we steal, kill, and do whatever it takes to keep on existing even if it's just for a second…so fine sit on your high horse and judge us I don't give a damn I didn't come here to kiss your ass I came here to make a difference because someone has to, someone has to be willing to fight for the few good souls that wake up every day and struggle to make an honest living, and you won't I will" Marcus said with venom.

The entire room was silent for a few seconds before a few Legends and Champions stood up and started clapping while other looked as if they were ready to rip him limb from limb Cindy obviously was the latter. With a roar she reverted completely back to her morph form flame bursting to life like a mane of hatred as she stomped forwards towards Marcus determined to end him. Marcus stood his ground ready for a fight we would be damned if he showed any sign of weakness in front of her or her bitch of a Legend. Before Cindy could get to him however a mega Lopunny in full morph cut her off.

"Get the hell out of my way Lucy" Cindy growled.

"You dare to embarrass my Lady with your shameless display" Lucy said coldly. "Lady Arceus give me the word and allow me to punish this dimwit on her unacceptable behavior" Lucy scowled.

"Stand down Lucy as Lady Ho-oh said everyone is entitled to their opinion…however I will not stand for acts of violence in this hall I your tempers and passions are burning that brightly then you will settle this like true champions" Arceus said firmly.

"Fine then in that case I challenge you to a duel, meet me in the training room in one hour if you don't decide to run away pissing yourself first" Cindy said shoving her way past Lucy and getting right into Marcus face.

"I'll be there" Marcus answered without flinching even when she shouldered her way past him.

'Great haven't even been here an hour and look at all the friends I've made' Marcus thought sarcastically.

 **AN: Okay so yes long intro I know but I really wanted to flush out the M.C's background that way things will make sense later on. This is My first attempt at a Legend/Champion story so let me know how you think I did because this was I story that I just couldn't get out of my head until I typed it out so hopefully it will get some good reviews. I'm planning for this to eventually become a harem story obviously things aren't going to be simple for me to accomplish that with this one but hopefully I can manage to get everything to work since I pretty excited about this story and will probably have another chapter out in a few days in order to finish the upcoming fight scene and introduce more characters and story aspects before going back to my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marcus and Yvette stood there as the other champions and legends streamed out of the room no doubt heading for training room where the duel was most likely going to be held. "Well this is just great first day here and I have to beat up a girl…no offense but this isn't exactly how I envisioned my first day here." Marcus sighed giving Yvette a sideways glance.

"No offense but you'll be lucky if Cindy doesn't kill you" Yvette stared at him.

"Is she that strong" Marcus asked.

"Let me put it to you this way….in terms of overall performance she ranks in the top ten…in terms of raw power she ranks in the top five…and in terms of the shortest temper she's number one" Yvette scowled.

"So what I've always been the underdog this isn't anything new" Marcus said not understanding why Yvette seemed to be all up tight. "Besides part of the reason I'm in this mess is because I was defending you"

"I know Marcus and usually I wouldn't doubt you coming out on top, but you have to realize Cindy isn't like any opponent you've faced in the ring. She's been a champion for a few years and has trained in and mastered several different close combat styles not to mention this isn't like the cage fights you've had Pokémon moves are allowed" Yvette said.

Marcus suddenly felt his confidence drop as Yvette's words sunk in…even though he had been cure of his Pokerus he had no idea how to use any of his moves. "I'm fucked aren't I" he asked gripping his fist tightly.

"I'm not going to lie this isn't the ideal situation…but we have an hour to prepare and even if you only manage to hit it will show that you have potential and should help to get rid of some of the animosity towards you" Yvette said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I know how to take a punch" Marcus smirked weakly.

"Come on let's head to the training room so you can get some practice" Yvette said leading him out of the hall. Marcus tried to take his mind off of his upcoming fight by trying to memorize the path from the gathering hall to the training room.

"Geez this place is huge" Marcus said finally giving up trying to keep track of the path they were taking.

"Of course it is not only does it have to be big enough to house all us Legends and our Champions it must be large enough to accommodate us legendries in our true forms. It because of that the Arceus placed the hall in its own dimension not only because the size that the hall needed to be but because of the amount of power we can give off when training which is way the Hall has been specially designed to house our various powers. Right now the Hall has several training rooms that are able to simulate different environments and situations and can withstand massive amounts of force allowing for training at full strength, there's also a massive kitchen that's open 24/7 usually we cook for ourselves unless it's a special occasion where we cook for our entire group though you can usually find Jirachi or Victini there because of their snacking habit. There's a massive workout room and two indoor pools as well as an outdoor pool, a game room which I can bet is better than any arcade you've ever been to, there's two med-bays where we treat more serious injuries, a handful of indoor gardens obviously those were additions by Celebi, Shaymin, and Virizion, and a large common area with a completely stocked top shelf bar and flat screen . There are a bunch of other things in the hall as well but you can find those by exploring later on for now we need to stay focused on the task at hand." Yvette said as they came to a solid steel door which slide aside as they approached.

Walking inside Marcus jaw dropped as the entire room was covered in large high tech panels. The room it's self was about the size of a football field and about three stories tall with a balcony lining the walls about 20ft off the ground. "Dear Arceus if one of the training rooms is this big than the entire Hall must be massive" Marcus said finally starting to understand the magnitude on which the scale of the hall must be.

"Duh haha anyway…Tech are you here" Yvette asked.

"Who's Tech" Marcus asked. Yvette opened her mouth to answer but before she could a petite girl who looked at least 18 appeared, a deep blush spread across Marcus face as he saw what she was wearing. A pink and blue skin tight latex one piece swimsuit covered her milky skin while she had matching boots and some sort of half visor helmet that covered her bubble gum pink hair and eyes, a blue cylindrical shaped tail stuck up out the base of her spine.

"Greetings Lady Yveltal how may I be of service" Tech asked her face showing no emotion.

"Holy shit where did you come from" Marcus said almost jumping out of his skin. Tech cocked her head at him as if confused.

"That's right you haven't been registered yet" Yvette snapped her fingers. "Tech this is Marcus Kale my new champion I'd like you to create a champion profile for him please" Yvette asked.

"Of course" Tech turned to Marcus "Hold out your hand please" Marcus did as he was instructed, jerking his hand back when he felt a sharp prick. "DNA sample cataloged commencing physical scan".

"Commencing what" Marcus asked confused. A bright laser scanner emitted from Tech's helmet slowly going up and down his body before disappearing.

After a moment Tech started to speak listing off various facts. "Physical scan complete…Champion profile created under I.D Marcus Kale. Registered as Legend Yveltal's Champion, Race Hydreigon, Height 5'8 Weight 176 pounds, Body fat percentage 11%, penile length 11 inches…"

"Okay will someone explain what the fuck's going on here…besides a massive invasion of privacy." Marcus yelled covering his junk with his hands.

"Well Marcus Tech here is a Porygon and she pretty much runs and manages everything here in the Hall of origins" Yvette explained.

"Well that's just great….but how the fuck does she know all of that stuff about me" Marcus asked still covering his junk with his hands.

"Oh come on now it's not like you have anything to be embarrassed about your quite a bit larger than most males" Yvette smirked.

"That's not the point and I didn't come here to be molested…in case you forgot" Marcus frowned.

"Oh stop being so serious…Tech creates and manages a detailed profile on all of us it's just something that helps to manage our schedules and ensures we get the maximum results from our training. She also ranks the Champions in various categories using that data to determine overall rank placement." Yvette explained.

"Okay I think I get it but how the hell did she just appear out of thin air" Marcus asked finally moving his hands.

"I have the ability to destruct my body into molecules and move freely through space" Tech explained. Marcus scratched his head as now he was completely lost.

"It's simpler just to think about it as her teleporting trust me the actual science behind it will give you a headache so don't worry about the details, right now we need to work on your ability to use your moves…Tech can you run the basic targeting program" Yvette asked.

"Of course but being as this is the dueling room the program is less advanced than the other training rooms is that acceptable" Tech replied.

"Yes that's fine" Yvette nodded.

"Activating targeting program 01" Tech said before disappearing in a small burst of pink light.

Marcus was stunned as a dozen red bullseyes appeared on the wall at the opposite end of the room each one taking up the entire space of one of the panels that lined the entire room. "Alright first I need you to revert to you released state" Yvette said looking at Marcus who nodded. Stripping out of his hoodie and T-shirt leaving him in just his black tank top and cargo's, he focused on the way he looked after he had first been cured of his Pokerus. A black and blue aura started to swirl around him as black scales raced across his body along with his hair changing color, his claws lengthened, his thick tail sprouted from his spine along with six black wings emerging from his back. Once his transformation was finished the aura subsided and Marcus stood there amazed at how powerful he felt.

"Alright first let's work on a dark type move since it will receive a large power boost because of your Dark Aura ability" Yvette said stretching out her hand she charged a small amount of energy before blasting it across the room where as soon as it impacted it exploded outwards in a small shockwave. "That was the move Dark Pulse it's extremely useful because while you may not hit your target if you get close enough they will still be damaged by the shockwave you can also use it to increase the impact and force behind physical attacks…understand?" Yvette asked. Marcus nodded trying to hold back the excitement he was feeling at finally learning how to use actual moves. "Good because we only have about 45 minutes to train and you're going to need every second of it".

"Alright I have to say I'm impressed with your progress…I just wish we had more time to train…oh well, take these last few minutes to rest it won't be long before the other arrive" Yvette said as Marcus caught his breath. He had mastered Dark pulse rather easily along with several other moves that Yvette felt would be useful in his upcoming duel. Marcus watched as the room was slowly filled with every single Legend and Champion all of whom took up a place on the balcony, easily making the 20ft jump. He noticed just like in the gathering hall some of them were smiling or smirking at him Mew even blew him a kiss when they made eye contact. Too bad everyone wasn't as friendly as a dozen Legends and Champion shot him evil or hateful looks.

"Geez did everyone come here to watch me get my ass kicked" Marcus shook his head.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine…or at least you won't die now" Yvette gave him a small grin. Marcus just scoffed at least she was being somewhat honest they both knew he had a snowballs chance in hell of winning this fight, but for Marcus it wasn't as much about winning as it was making a point. If he could land even one hit on Cindy it would prove that he and by association all those of a lower breed weren't as worthless as some of the others thought. The room seemed to become uncomfortably loud as the one hour mark approached. Lugia and her Champion were the last pair other than Arceus and Lucy, and Ho-Oh and Cindy to arrive.

"Marcus I know we haven't properly been introduced but allow me to introduce myself…I am Lugia and this is my Champion Risa she's a Gyarados" Lugia smiled after walking over to him. She was wearing silver dress that stopped at her mid-thigh along with sea blue flats her silvery-white hair flowed down to her lower back like water while the girl next to her had deep blue hair with a single streak of lighter blue running through her bangs and was wearing hip hugger blue jeans and a white top.

"Nice to officially meet you both" Marcus smiled.

"I just wanted to wish you luck in your match today, as much as I loath to admit it Cindy is a powerful Champion I'd advise you to be careful she will be out for blood in your fight" Lugia advised before turning to walk away.

"Cindy's a hot head and always has been so don't take this personally. She has a bad habit of trying to pick on newbies though I have to say impressed with your ability to get under her skin I don't think I've ever seen her so pissed before…anyway you're in my book so try not to get killed" Rias grinned at him before following her Legend up to the balcony.

The room suddenly went silent as Ho-Oh and Cindy strutted in wordlessly going to the other side of the room, where Ho-Oh stood smugly next to her still seething Champion. Yvette made her way to Marcus's side the two stood their glaring at the duo across the room. In a small burst of golden light Arceus appeared along with Lucy who was still in her full anthro form but was no longer Mega evolved.

"Are the two Champions ready" Arceus asked her voice echoing through the room.

"Yes Lady Arceus" Marcus answered trying to keep his tone even as his heart felt like exploding in his chest from the speed it was beating.

"I'm ready" Cindy growled.

"Lucy will be the referee and explain the rules" Arceus said almost gliding up into the balcony area taking a spot right in the center.

"Okay this will be one on one match between Yveltal's Champion Marcus and Ho-Oh's Champion Cindy….because Marcus hasn't received his Champion gear no weapons will be allowed…the match is over when one Champion has submitted to the other or is rendered unable to continue" Lucy yelled.

"I got it now get out of the way so I can kill that bastard" Cindy snarled.

"If both champions are ready let the match begin" Lucy yelled jumping out the center of the ring.

Cindy didn't waste any time blitzing forward so fast that Marcus didn't have any time to react, he barely even realized she had moved until he felt an incredible amount of pain emanating from his chest as Cindy hit him with a powerful 'Focus Punch' sending him flying back into the wall. His body impacted so hard that he shattered the panels and the concrete underneath causing a small cloud of dust to form obscuring his body from view.

"I think she might have actually killed him" Celebi gasped.

"Oh she definitely killed him getting hit with a full strength 'Focus Punch' with his dark typing that had to be an instant death sentence" Groudon crossed her arms a bit disappointed it was over already.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you" Mew smiled turning everyone's attention back to the ring.

"Fuck that hurt" Marcus groaned pulling himself out of the wall.

"Well looks like he's still alive" Raikou said nodding her head impressed he hadn't died or blacked out after taking an attack like that.

"It might have been better if he just stay down" Entei frowned thinking Marcus was a fool for fighting someone that completely out classed him.

"I'm surprised you survived that…I guess even cockroaches can be hard to kill sometimes" Cindy scowled.

"If you thought that weak ass attack was going to be enough to put me down, you've got another thing coming" Marcus smirked.

"Well he's got balls I'll give him that much" A Lucario morph said standing next to Dialga.

"I agree Lulu at the very least he won't go down easy" Dialga nodded.

Cindy growled rushing forwards again her right fist coated in fire while her left sparked with thunder. Marcus put up his guard doing his best to block the attacks, but as strong as his defense was Cindy's attack was relentless and she eventually broke through his guard and nailed him in the side of his face with a hard thunder punch following it up with several more fire and thunder punches nailing him in the chin with a powerful uppercut that sent him air born, jumping into the air after him Cindy front flipped slamming the heel of her foot into his skull sending him crashing back into the floor creating a small crater. Not finished with her attack Cindy inhaled deeply before letting lose a powerful 'Fire Blast' exploding in the crater that Marcus had just made.

"Let's see you get up from that" Cindy grunted positive that she had ended Marcus with her last attack. After a few seconds with no sign of movement Lucy got ready to call the match when the smoke suddenly cleared to reveal Marcus standing defiantly his clothes were ripped and burned along with his scales and it was obvious that he had taken a large amount of damage from the way he was panting.

"You want to keep messing around or are you ready to get serious yet" Marcus grunted somehow able to give a cocky smile through his pain.

"Cindy if you don't have the strength to end a piece of trash like him than maybe I should find a Champion that can" Ho-Oh crossed her arms displeased with her Champions performance. Cindy eyes went wide and she snarled gritting her teeth she clenched her fist tightly as forced her natural ability 'Blaze' to activate. Her mane of fire increased making the air shimmer around from the heat she was giving off. Both her fist erupted in flame as she blurred forwards, the first blow smashed Marcus in the stomach making him double over the second smashed into his face along with the third fourth and fifth. Cindy didn't stop her assault even when she felt his ribs break she just continued her assault her blaze ability dramatically increasing the power of her fire type moves. She batter him with all her strength finally launching him back into the she had smash him against at the beginning of the fight. Rearing her head back she let lose several full power 'Fire Blast' each one exploding on impact sending a shockwave through the ring.

"Looks like they'll be sweeping up what's left of your Champion" Ho-Oh gloated.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Yvette smirked.

Everyone's jaw's dropped as once again the smoke cleared to reveal a wincing, bruised and battered but still standing…if only barely Marcus.

"Cindy are you worthy of being my champion or not, I will not stand for this mockery end him this instance" Ho-Oh screamed. Cindy nodded charging a powerful 'Focus punch she looked at Marcus her eyes hard as stone.

"Any last words" Cindy asked lowly ready to end him.

"Yeah…fuck you and your rainbow peacock" Marcus smirked making a few of the Champions and Legendries snicker as Ho-Oh race turned red with rage.

"Just like a Poochyena your bark is always worse than your bite" Cindy scowled rushing forwards she reared her fist back aiming for Marcus face she slammed her fist forward and a dull thud echoed throughout the room. Looks of shock spread across everyone's face except for Yvette who just smirked. Cindy's fist had stopped mere inches away from Marcus forehead as it blocked by some invisible barrier.

"Clever he used 'Zen Headbutt' to counter Cindy's 'Focus Punch'" Lugia smiled impressed.

Marcus smirked at the shocked looked on Cindy's face, "My turn" Marcus spun his body whipping his powerful tail around while activating 'Aqua Tail' smashing Cindy in the gut. The force of the attack sent her skidding backwards, but Marcus wasn't done yet covering his body in a raging blue aura he activated 'Dragon Rush', his six wings propelled him forward at sonic speed and he slammed into Cindy with incredible force before she could doge sending her flying backwards until she crashed into the opposite wall creating a crater. Marcus roared as he activated his 'Dark Aura" ability black and blue aura swirling around him as his crimson eyes glowed bright. Raising his right hand he started to charge a 'Dark Pulse' he pushed every ounce of his remaining strength into his last attack. Finally when his 'Dark Pulse' reached full power he rushed forwards just as Cindy was pulling herself out of the crater. He slammed his fist square into to her stomach the 'Dark Pulse" exploding on impact amplifying the force of the attack sending Cindy's body back into the wall with enough force that cracks extended from the crater sending spider web like cracks up over half the half.

"How's that for a bite bitch" Marcus panted before collapsing to one knee as his vision blurred. He had taken a lot of damage not to mention his body still wasn't used to using such powerful moves as a result he had pushed his body way past its current limit and was now suffering backlash on top of all the damage Cindy had done finally catching up to him. He panted heavily barely able to stay conscious as his vision started to go black he could barely make out Cindy pulling her bruised body out of the shattered wall before he passed out.

Marcus opened his eyes his vision still blurry, the sound of voices all around him but he couldn't really understand what they were saying with his head spinning as hard as it was. He could tell he was in a bed because of the softness under him and if he had to guess he had probably been taken to one of the med bays after the beating he took. With a groan he lifted his upper body up feeling a sheet slide off of him "What the hell happened" Marcus groaned as his vison started to clear up he realized that several Champions and legendries were in the room with him. Of course Yvette was by his side along with Lugia and Risa, He recognized Dialga along with Lulu also in his room were Latios, Celebi, Mew, Raikou, and Mewtwo along with their respective Champions.

"You knocked the hell out of Cindy that's what happened" Rias smirked.

"Indeed I'm impressed Cindy isn't a push over and you took one hell of a beating from her before you made your move I have to say I was surprised you had that much fight left in you" Raikou gave him an approving smile and nod.

"I'm guessing I still loss though" Marcus frowned.

"Yup but trust me Cindy will be feeling the after effects of that last attack" Celebi giggled.

"Not to be rude or anything but even though I know who the Legends are I haven't been introduced to your champions besides Rias and overhearing Lulu's name" Marcus said.

"Oh of course allow me to start I'm Mew and this is my Champion Emmy she's an Espeon" Mew said pointing to a girl with a gem and her forehead and pink tails coming up from under her light blue skirt.

"I'm Raikou and this is my Champion Rika she's a Raichu" Raikou said introducing a girl with yellow cheeks and a long lightning bolt tail.

"I'm Celebi and this is my champion Megan she's a Meganium" Celebi said proudly next to a shy looking girl with a flowery dress and two antennae poking out the top of her girl hair.

"I'm Latios and this is my Champion Olivia she's a Goodra" Latios grinned next to a happy looking girl with green eyes and scales going down the sides of her face.

"As you know I' am Mewtwo and this is my Champion Mio she's a Meowstic" Mewtwo said simply.

"It's nice to meet you all officially" Marcus smiled. "Now how the hell do I not feel worse besides being sore as all hell I feel fine." Marcus asked knowing that Cindy had broken several of his ribs during that fight.

"Simple if you look at this chamber right I'll explain it" Celebi said going over to a large tube like chamber that could easily fit a person comfortably inside of it. "We call these D.A.H.P.C's it stands for direct, accelerated, heal, pulse, chamber's"

"Essentially this chamber emits heal pulse at 25times the normal rate meaning that broken bones or even severed limbs can be reattached o regrown in a matter of hours using these chambers" Mew jumped in.

"Although it's not perfect it while it does take away some of the pain it does not heal muscle fatigue and for life threatening injuries extra medical care may be required before using the chamber" Mewtwo noted.

"Wow I've never heard of anything like that before" Marcus said impressed by the medical technology.

"Well that's because it uses a portion of Lady Dialga's and Lady Celebi's power" Rika explained.

"Wow that's impressive" Marcus complemented making Celebi blush slightly while Dialga just smiled.

"If you think that's impressive wait till you see the rest of the hall…I'm guessing you didn't have any time to get the full tour with the whole Cindy trying to beat you to death thing going on" Rias smirked.

"That sounds like fun…but first I'd like to check out where I'm going to be sleeping since I really need a drink and would prefer to pass out on a bed rather than the floor" Marcus joked.

"Haha how about I show you where your room is…girls if you want to stop by and grab him in about 20 minutes he should be ready, we'll join you later since the Legends have a mandatory meeting " Yvette sighed.

"Seriously another one geez Arceus is trying to kill us with lack of sleep I swear" Raikou complained.

"Haha well if you're up for it how about we all have a drink later" Marcus asked.

"Sounds good to us" All the girls agreed.

"Alright now that's settled let's get going" Marcus said getting out of the bed the sheet that had been covering him falling off completely. That's when he realized that he was completely naked standing there in front of a room full of females. Mew, Latias, Emmy, Oliva and Celebi turned bright red to the point where they looked like they would faint any second. Lugia, Raikou, Yvette, Megan, Rias, Rika, and Lulu just stared at him wide eyed unable to look away from his crotch. Mewtwo, Mio and Dialga being the only decent ones, turned away to give him privacy. "Why the hell am I naked" Marcus yelped covering himself the best he could with his hands.

"Well you have to be naked in the D.A.H.P.C" Yvette explained.

"Where are my clothes" Marcus yelled.

"Well they were torn to shreds pretty much so I brought you something else to change into Yvette said handing him a pair of black sweat pants and a tank top.

"What about underwear" Marcus asked.

"Shit I knew I was forgetting something" Yvette face palmed.

"Ugh its fine…can I get some privacy" Marcus said noticing half the girls were still staring at him.

"Why, not like you've got anything to be ashamed of" Rika smirked.

"Got that right" Rias grinned.

"Maybe having a male around isn't so bad after all" Lulu winked at him.

"Just turn around" Marcus frowned. With a sigh the rest of the girls turned around allowing him to get dressed which, was a slow and painful process considering how sore he was. His entire body felt like it had been beaten with a baseball bat. "Ugh okay I'm done" Marcus sighed. All the girls turned back around most of them disappointed that he had put his clothes back on even though the fact that he was wearing no underwear did very little to hide the outline of his member through his sweatpants.

"Looks like you're quite the lucky legend" Raikou said nudging Yveltal.

"Oh trust me I know…even though I wasn't exactly sure if he was going to accept my offer" Yvette admitted.

"Well I'm glad he did it's been awhile since things have been so lively around here though if I was you I'd watch out for some of the others…they can be very elitist and as you saw from Ho-Oh and Cindy they will be out for blood simply because you don't come from a high pedigree background…no offense" Mewtwo said hoping her didn't take what she said the wrong way.

"None taken…thanks for the warning I'll be sure to be careful in that case" Marcus nodded.

"Don't worry too much though most of the others are open to you being a champion it's just up to you to sway them over to your side and prove the Elitist faction wrong about you" Dialga said wisely.

"And how do I do that" Marcus asked.

"Missions" Rika said simply.

"Although it might not seem like it to you be we do go out on raiding mission, we've targeted sex slave operations, arms deals, corrupt military operations and so on…at least we use to" Rias sighed.

"What happened" Marcus asked curiously.

"It's just recently the Elitist faction has been pushing Arceus to stop sending us out on 'Fools errands' as they like to call them…they've been pushing to let natural selection sort everything out" Celebi scowled.

"You mean they just want to let the world turn to shit and whoever manages to survive will be worth their divine mercy" Marcus clenched his fist.

"Pretty much" Latias admitted.

"They're the reason why we been having so many meetings recently of course as you can imagine every meeting just ends up in a huge argument and nothing ever gets resolves as a result only a few Champions and legends have been continuing with missions…I'm sure now that you're here you will be taking as many mission's as possible" Yvette said already knowing Marcus answer.

"Damn right I will" Marcus nodded.

"Good your training will officially start tomorrow after you receive your champion's gear I would've given it to you tonight but I still finishing up a few things" Yvette admitted.

"It's okay it sounds like things have been rather hectic around here recently" Marcus said.

"If you think things are hectic now just wait till the end of next month" Megan said.

"What happens next month" Marcus asked having a bad feeling about what was coming.

"Well that's when some of us will start to go into heat" Olivia explained with a large blush.

"Yeah and with you around things are gonna much better than they been the last few years" Lugia smirked.

"Girls you can't" Yvette jumped in.

"Why not you know how long it's been since most of us were able to actually able to have someone that could take care of us in heat I'm not saying were gonna jump Marcus but you should've warned him about what he was getting into" Raikou said bopping Yvette on the head.

"Okay I'll worry about that bridge when I get to it for now I just want to focus on training…but out of curiosity how long does heat here usually last" Marcus asked.

"Umm well give or take a week or two….about 7 months" Yvette admitted.

"Fuck me sideways" Marcus groaned.

"Is that an invitation" Lulu smirked.

Marcus realized at that point that most the most dangerous part of his new life might not be going out on missions after all and he wondered what was worse having a faction of legends and champion's that wanted him dead or a group that wanted to use him as their personal fuck toy.

' **I guess I better enjoy these last two months while they last'** Marcus thought to himself with sigh.

 **AN: Okay that was chapter 2 now what will Marcus do knowing that he has a faction after his head and another after his junk. What is the champion gear that Yvette is making for him, how will his training go, when will he be able to go out on his first mission and why am I asking you all these questions when I'm the one writing the story. Anyway hope you all enjoy the second chapter there's a lot more to come with this story so stick around to see what happens next.**


End file.
